pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Minun
Minun is a Pokémon which is best when battling with Plusle in a Double Battle because of the ability Minus, also Plusle powers up when it is fighting with Minun with the ability Plus, when battling on its own, it is much weaker. =Moves= Minun can learn by leveling up: *Basic Growl *Level 3 Thunder Wave *Level 7 Quick Attack *Level 10 Helping Hand *Level 15 Spark *Level 17 Encore *Level 21 Charm *Level 24 Copycat *Level 29 Swift *Level 31 Fake Tears *Level 35 Charge *Level 38 Thunder *Level 42 Baton Pass *Level 44 Agility *Level 48 Trump Card *Level 51 Nastly Plot Pokédex Entries Ruby Minun is more concerned about cheering on its partners than its own safety. It shorts out the electricity in its body to create brilliant showers of sparks to cheer on its teammates. Sapphire MINUN loves to cheer on its partner in battle. It gives off sparks from its body while it is doing so. If its partner is in trouble, this POKeMON gives off increasing amounts of sparks. Emerald At a meeting of POKeMON academics, it was announced that simultaneous exposure to electricity from a PLUSLE and MINUN will promote circulation and boost vitality. Diamond and Pearl It cheers on friends. If its friends are losing, its body lets off more and more sparks. In the Video Games In Pokemon Ruby, Minun can be found on Route 110. In Pokemon Sapphire, Plusle can be found on the same route, although it is rarer. In Pokemon Emerald, Minun is also seen at the same route with the same availability as Pokemon Ruby. There are only two Trainers that use Minun in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. Both of these Trainers also have a Plusle. The first Trainer is a Pokefan, who is the first Trainer who you meet around the area where Minun can appear. This trainer sends out Plusle first, when it is defeated, it sends out Minun. The second Trainers is to the left, at the path which leads to the sea. There are actually two Trainers, but they are twins, so they fight together. The two Pokémon they use, are Plusle and Minun. They are harder to defeat than the previous Trainer, because there abilities make them tougher when fighting together. In Pokémon Emerald, where you meet the first Trainer, you see two trainers instead. When you walk past, both Trainers fight you, they both have a Plusle and they both have a Minun so they are harder to defeat. In Pokemon XD:Gale of Darkness, you can find (but not catch) a minun (and a plusle) owned by the main charater's sister Jovi (in her room). In Pokemon Diamond and Pokemon Pearl Minun can be found in the Trophy Garden, only when they tell you that there are Minun in the garden. In the Anime Minun is rarely seen in the Pokémon anime without Plusle. Its first two appearances is the same Minun. It also appears with Plusle in the seventh movie and accompaning short. Its first appearance is in episode 314, where it, and Plusle, are attacked by Team Rocket. In the Manga Minun's only appearance is in the Pokémon adventures Super Smash Bros. Brawl When the Brawl disk was hacked, some coding was found for two characters that mimic the Ice Climber's actions and style of brawling. The coding was titled Pra & Mai, which are the prefixes of the Japanese names of Plusle and Minun, which got a rumor going around about partial Brawl entrance of Plusle and Minun. Category:Electric Pokémon